Sublime Detrimentus
The Sublime Detrimentus is a colossal tree resting at the heart of the Outer Autismax, a Lovecraftian dimension dominated by a race of ethereal beings known as the Autistic Deities. The Sublime Detrimentus is a sleeping god, the creator of the Outer Autismax. The entire universe of the Outer Autismax is a product of it's slumber, as is everything inhabiting the Autismax. Should it ever awake, everything it's dreams ever produced would cease to exist. The Detrimentus is a dying god, kept alive in it's sleep by the Autistic Deities, who feed universes to the Detrimentus both to keep it and themselves alive, and to expand the Outer Autismax and spread their tyrannical regime. The Sublime Detrimentus is known as the source of all Autistic energy throughout the entire multiverse. History The Sublime Detrimentus was an Elder Root, one of many gods that took the form of a tree. A mysterious cataclysm happened, destroying all of the Elder Roots except for the Sublime Detrimentus, which was forced into an endless sleep. In it's sleep, the Detrimentus ended up creating a new universe in the omniversal void, which it's dreams soon populated with a race of ethereal creatures. At first forming scattered tribes, the creatures - who would later name themselves the "Autistic Deities" - unified into a sprawling society which colonized the entirety of the only galaxy in the Outer Autismax. This society revered the Detrimentus as a god. Over time, the society became totalitarian, becoming more of an Orwellian regime than a prosperous civilization. A massive facility known as the Detrimentus Perimeter was erected, sealing off the Sublime Detrimentus from the outside world. Any newborn Deities were quickly harvested and transported to brainwashing facilities, and the Detrimentus was fed a steady stream of hapless universes; not for it's own benefit, but only for the benefit of those at the top of the new tyrranical empire. Created by the Sublime Detrimentus * The Outer Autismax * Autistic Deities * Love Eyes * Geometry Fucks Geography The Sublime Detrimentus rests at the heart of the Outer Autismax, in the core of the sole galaxy the universe has. Around it is the Detrimentus pit, a massive circular crevice with pools of pure Autistic energy erupting from it. Newborn Autistic Deities crawl out from this pit. Around the entire region the Detrimentus rests in is a sprawling complex known as the Detrimentus Perimeter. A colossal facility, the Perimeter consists of a large wall barricading most of the region, a large spire used to harvest Autistic energy straight from the Sublime Detrimentus itself, an inner wall where newborn Autistic Deities are harvested, and several Conditioning Hatcheries lining the outer walls. Abilities The Sublime Detrimentus, being the last Elder Root, possesses several abilities of a god-like tier. * Reality Creation - The Sublime Detrimentus is capable of creating realities in it's sleep, and filling those universes with whatever it's dreams concoct. * Parasitism - The Sublime Detrimentus can use the Outer Autismax as a conduit, latching onto nearby universes and sucking them dry of energy. This energy is used to sustain the Detrimentus' life force. Category:The Outer Autismax